Madness Descends
by Jemima947
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to Mystery
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!"

This one word seemed to be the only thing that Helen Kingsleigh uttered these days. Her daughter had mysteriously disappeared not two weeks ago, after her run-in with that horrible lunatic. Apparently that wreched girl had gone missing as well. Police were always on the lookout for the escaped inmate, who had vanished as mysteriously and completely as Alice had. What her daughter had been doing with someone like _that_ was completely beyond Helen.

Was it perhaps her father's old saying? Helen knew that Alice had always favored her father in her mannerisms. Yes, she'd loved her mother as a daughter should, but it was always Charles who would fuel that imagination of hers. Had it been his insistance that the best people were mad that made Alice seek such unsavory company. Had Alice perhaps run away with the girl? What if the girl had injured Alice? _Calm yourself,_ Helen told herself sharply. _Alice has the sense to know if someone is dangerous or not._

She sighed, pulling her coat closer to her. It was beginning to drizzle now, and the posters that displayed Alice as a missing person would be completely ruined. "Alice!" Helen called again, as she had every night for the two weeks that her daughter had been missing. Perhaps it was foolish to continue to search for her daughter like this, but a mother's devotion knows no bounds. Besides, what if Alice really was with the lunatic again? What if some harm had come to her? _Oh Charles,_ Helen thought sorrowfully, her gaze turning skywards for a brief moment. _Why did you have to teach her that the best people are mad?_

"Alice...what's become of you...?" she murmered to herself, before setting off back to her home.

Across London, strange things were beginning to occur. A man in a resteraunt ordered a roast pheasent, only to have it get up and walk off of its plate. Children began spouting odd bits of poetry when they recited their lessons. Once or twice, bizarre creatures had been spotted wandering about the London streets, looking lost and confused.

Of course, the police tried to cover this up as best they could, less mass hysteria spread across the town. The man who's pheasent had walked was declared mad, and placed in Ruthledge Asylum. The poetry was blamed on overactive imaginations, and thought little of. The creatures were a trick of the light, or just people's minds playing games with them.

No one was prepared for what was about to transpire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice! Yer' late fer tea!"

As she approached the long tea tables, Alice Kingsleigh ducked expertly, as a tea cup came flying her way and smashed on a tree trunk behind her. The culprit, Thackery of course, let out a loud stream of laughter as the blonde Champion made her way towards the table, now restored to its former glory. The cups and plates were no longer broken or chipped, and the white table cloth looked crisp and brand new. The teapots were filled practically to their brims with piping hot tea, and the small pastries were as brightly colored as ever. Where there had originally been only three guests at the table, there were now quite a few more. Of course, Tarrant, Mallymkun and Thackery (the last of whom was looking rather peeved at Alice for being late) were present. But, they were now joined by the Hare, Hatter and Dormouse of Wonderland, or, what had been Wonderland. McTwisp and Rabbit had also seemed to have found time to drop by for a cup of tea.

"Well, it's about time you showed up."

The sound of the familiar, dry, sarcastic voice was enought to make Alice smile. Sitting near the head of the table, Alice Liddell raised her tea cup in greeting with a smirk, always to be translated into a grin. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Alice Kingsleigh took her place between her brunette friend and Tarrant, taking a cup of tea for herself. Glancing around at the table, she watched as Mallymkun attempted to teach Dormy to use one of her pin swords.

"Oi! Git up, ye' lazy creature!" Mally scowled, as Dormy fell sound asleep, the sword still grasped in his delicate pink paw. The female Dormouse was not amused, delivering a kick to her counterpart's mechanical leg. This, however, only caused her to let out a tiny cry of pain and indignation, clasping her now injured paw between her forepaws and hopping around for a few moments. Frustrated, Mally stalked back to her seat and grabbed her dormouse-sized tea cup, taking a few sips and glaring at the snoring Dormy.

Alice Kingsleigh held up her cup, as if on cue, to catch a sugar cube that Thackery had thrown her way. "How long have they been going on like that?" she asked, indicating Mallymkun and Dormy. Alice Liddell shrugged.

"Not sure. Quite a while, I suppose." she said, stirring her own tea. Alice was never one for talking, even to people she cared about.

The party continued on, with Thackery and Hare lobbing food, dishes and silverware across the table and the two Hatters exchanging riddles. The two girls, for the most part, joined in on a few occasions, every once in awhile suggesting the answer to one of the impossible riddles that Tarrant and Hatter proposed. All was peaceful (well, as peaceful as a mad tea party could be) and light, with the sun shining down on the table and a light breeze keeping anyone from getting too hot.

None of them saw the approaching storm clouds in the distance, or felt the sudden slight chill in the air.

It wasn't often that Margaret Manchester found time to take a lesurely stroll, and when the opportunity arose, she took it. What with the work around her home, keeping the servants in check and attending the multiple parties held by her friends and family, Margaret had little time for idle things such as this. However, it was something of a relief to be on her own to think, mostly about her now vanished sister. She hadn't been present at the party where Alice had run out of the Ascot's ballroom, and suddenly turned up on the grounds of the manor, apparently in the presence of a known lunatic. Alice had been bought back to the manor, completely distraught, only to run away just a few hours later. The only clues to her whereabouts were the open window, and the hastily scrawled note, saying that Alice couldn't tell where she was, but that she was safe.

All of it was rather perplexing to the entire Kingsleigh family, and extremely distressing to both Helen and Margaret. Helen had taken to wandering the streets at night, searching for her lost daughter, and Margaret, on the other hand, had thrown herself into her work at home, trying not to think about Alice. However, walking through the park now, she couldn't help but remember. This place had been a favorite spot of both Alice and Margaret when they were younger. On one occasion, when Alice had been six years old, she'd run off while Margaret was trying to teach her lessons, only to return a few minutes later with tales of an imaginary land that she had visited. At the time, Margaret had laughed, and chastised Alice gently for running off.

The familiar sights and sounds were enough to make Margaret begin to miss Alice more and more. She had tried to distract herself from her sister's disapperance, but she now found that she couldn't have gone on doing it for much longer. So lost in her thoughts was Maragret that she didn't notice the scenery around her changing until she suddenly snapped back to reality. The forest around her certainly wasn't the park she'd just been in a few moments ago. She looked behind her, only to see not the pathway, but an expanse of woods. The flowers blooming at her feet were much, much bigger than the ones in the park. Margaret peered closer at one bloom, only to find what looked like a face within. She gasped, jumping backward in suprise. Was she going mad?

Unable to think clearly, she took off running, faster and faster until the land began to blur before her eyes. Finally, she was stopped in her tracks by the back of a huge armchair, at the head of a rather long table. With a rather unladylike thud, she landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Around Margaret, gasps rang out, one of which sounded familiar.

"Meg?" It was Alice's voice, and Margaret opened her eyes to see her sister kneeling next to her, a concerned and confused look in her eyes. "How...how did you get here? Was it the rabbit hole?"

"...rabbit hole?" Margaret, still in shock, looked around at the crowd beginning to form around her and Alice. Only one of the people looked relatively normal, a brunette girl, perhaps a few years younger than Alice. However, there were red splatters on her dress that looked suspiciously like blood, and the girl was carrying what seemed to be a rather large, stylized butcher's knife. The others were even stranger: a man with bright orange hair and a rather large top hat, another man with green skin and an even larger hat, two dormice and two hares. A pair of waistcoat-clad rabbit stood nervously off to the side, and Margaret suddenly remembered something Alice had said when she was younger. Something about a white rabbit in a waistcoat.

"Alice...this isn't...Wonderland, is it?" Margaret let Alice help her up and to one of the chairs, where a teacup was placed in her hand. She hesitantly took a sip, and found herself feeling a little more at ease. God, she i_was/i _going mad. Going mad and dreaming that she was taking tea with her vanished sister in a fantasy world. "I feel like I'm trapped in a dream."

"So did I, but it was no dream," Alice replied with a small smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, thunder boomed in the distance and all present looked up to see dark clouds rolling towards them.

"Oh dear..." Thackery's long, brown ears twitched worriedly.

Margaret saw Alice's eyes widen slightly, as if afraid. "Alice, it's just a storm, why should we be-"

"We must get to Marmoreal," Alice's interrupted, tight and drawn with fear. "Mirana will know what's going on. McTwisp, Rabbit, go ahead and tell her and the White Queen that we're coming."

The two rabbits nodded in reply, and raced away, obviously faster than the others would have gone. Alice helped Margaret to her feet, and the brunette girl approached to walk beside Alice.

"I'm Alice...Liddell, by the way. We'll explain everything, but you may have to suspend your belief just a little bit."


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't believe a word of it."

Alice Kingsleigh sighed frustratedly, annoyed with her sister's complete disbelief. Despite having told her everything, with Alice Liddell jumping in a different points, Margaret still believed she was either dreaming or going mad. "Is this how you felt with me?" she murmered to Tarrant, as Alice Liddell began to try again to explain everything to her. The Hatter smiled slighly.

"No, love, you were far more stubborn than she was," he said, slipping his hand into hers.

"And you loved me for it," Alice teased playfully, matching his smile through her frustration. "I suppose Margaret will figure it out sooner or later, just like I did." Or, at least, she hoped so. They'd be at Marmoreal soon anyway, and there Mirana would have enough Jabberwocky blood to send Margaret back to the Overland. Then, there'd be no more trouble.

Alice glanced at the sky, and shuddered, seeing dark cloud beginning to obscure the sun. Pulling Alice Liddell aside and letting go of Tarrant's hand, she indicated the sky. "Has there even been anything like this in Wonderland?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure," Alice observed the clouds for a moment. "There are some that say that Wonderland's condition is effected by the state of its Queen, or rather, Queens. Something must be troubling the White Queens."

Worriedly, Alice Kingsleigh brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. What on earth could be wrong with the Queens? For all Alice knew (and she knew quite a bit from living at Marmoreal), Wonderland was experiancing a time of peace. Was that all about to come to an end? Was Margaret's arrival heralding some new kind of danger? Again, Alice looked to the darkening sky, wondering what this all meant.

Clouds had completely covered the Wonderlandian sky by the time the small group had arrived at Marmoreal. A pair of White Knights bowed them in, and led them to the throne room, where the White Queen and Mirana were discussing something in earnest. Both looked up as the group entered, and knelt, save for Margaret at first. However, she quickly found out that she was supposed to, too, and did so.

"Alice...who is this?" the White Queen asked as they rose, adressing Alice Kingsleigh.

"Your Majesty, this is my sister, Margaret Manchester." Here, Margaret herself curtised, somewhat shakily. She was obviously quite shocked that a chess piece was conversing with her sister.

"From the Overland?" Mirana spoke, sounding a little nervous and worried. "How did she get here?"

"We aren't entirely sure, Your Majesty. That's why we've come here." Alice Liddell joined the conversation from her place beside her friend.

"I see..." Mirana nervously looked at the White Queen. "Alice, Alice, may we speak with the both of you?"

"Yes, but what of-"

"I will have one of my pawns take your sister to a room for now, she can stay there until we can send her back." the White Queen said, somewhat impatiently. "Please, we must speak privately."

The two girls followed the Queens into a small sitting room off of the throne room. Both sat down a nearby sofa, across from Mirana and the Queen. Alice Kingsleigh glanced over her shoulder to see the Oraculum open on a small desk. The Queens must have been consulting it recently. She felt her heart clench slightly, perhaps it was something in the compendium that was making the two Queens so apprehensive.

"Why has that been bought out?" Alice Kingsleigh asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The Oraculum was rarely consulted by the Queens, seeing as it was usually the job of Absolem.

Slowly, Mirana stood, gliding to the desk, and gesturing for the two girls to follow. They did, and to their suprise, words were formed in the ink, rather than the customary drawing. Peering closer, Alice Liddell read aloud.

"i_The threshold is broken,  
A door opened wide.  
The key turning forth,  
For two worlds to collide._

_Reality and nonsense,  
Now twined and tangled.  
The rip growing deeper,  
With each being strangled._

_Both shall crumble soon,  
Under strenuous discord.  
Until the door is shut,  
And peace is restored./i_"

There was a short pause, in which there was dead quiet.

"Well, what does it mean?" Alice Kingsleigh finally asked, being the one to break the silence again.

Alice Liddell shot her friend a scornful look. "Well, I would think that was obvious. Wonderland-"

"-is colliding with the real world," the White Queen finished, also gliding over to join them.

"Right. The prophecy says something about a door," Alice Kingsleigh bend over the Oraculum to reread the writing. "Is there a physical door between Wonderland and the real world?"

"Of a sorts," the Queen said, nodding. "There is a portal, deep within the caverns beyond Yur Mine, that acts as a barrier between the worlds. Apparently, this barrier has been broken, and someone must venture there to shut it." 

"And I suppose that someone, or someones, is us?" Alice Liddell asked, looking over from her spot by Alice Kingsleigh's shoulder.

Mirana gave the two a small smile. "Well, that i_is/i_ why we asked to speak with you. You are our Champions after all. Now, if you wouldn't object?" 

"Of course no-" 

"Your majesties!" The doors suddenly burst open, and Rabbit ran in, as fast as his four legs could carry him. "Come quickly! You must see this!"

The Queens and the two girls followed Rabbit out to the courtyard. A crowd of white chessmen were gathered all looking upwards. Alice Kingsleigh gasped, for the sky had turned from its usual bright, blue state to a moving checkerboard pattern. The bright white of the buildings had faded to a dull gray.

"What in-"

"It's like it was before," Alice Liddell whispered, her eyes transfixed on the moving sky with her mouth slightly agape. "When my mind wasn't whole..."

"What?" Alice Kingsleigh torn her gaze from the monocromatic sky. "Alice, that can't...that's not...your mind i_is/i_ whole now!"

The brunette blinked, coming out of her trance. "Then why this? There has to be some reason!"

"I don't know..." Alice watched the moving sky, the sense of foreboding stronger now. Was all of Wonderland reverting back to its demented state?

Deep in the Vale of Tears, an abandoned house of cards stood, silent and alone in the gathering twilight. No one had been near it for years, not since Alice had slain her first real foe there. Even Bill the Lizard kept clear of it, deciding to build a new home somewhere else.

However, something odd was happening to the surroundings of the old mansion. Once bright, green leaves turned dull and brown, trees withered and the entire landscape seemed to darken. And, if any creature had been around to here it, the deep, throaty chuckling of the house's previous owner reverberated from within, pleased with what she had caused.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Alice Kingsleigh made her way down to one of the many studies, having seen candlelight from within. Holding a candle of her own, she walked through the dark and silent hallways until finally reaching the room she was looking for. Alice knocked, then pushed the door open to find Alice Liddell bent over the Oraculum, re-reading the prophecy over and over again.

"Can't sleep?" Alice Kingsleigh asked, walking in and setting her candle down on the table.

Alice shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about this...this...prophecy, or whatever it is. Especially the last stanza. '_Both shall crumble soon...under stenous discord_.' Alice, do you know what this means?"

The blonde walked towards the desk, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Yes, but look. '_Until the door is shut and peace is restored_.' See? That means that if we can shut this door, than everything will be alright again."

"I know," Alice Liddell shut her eyes, then opened them again. "But, I can't help but feel it's something more. Something to do with me. Wonderland reacts to my feelings and mental state."

Alice Kingsleigh gave her a knowing look. "And you're worried that you're slipping." As the other girl nodded, she continued. "Alice, I think you would know if there was something wrong in your mind. I'm telling you, this change has got to do with what the Oraculum foretold. Wonderland and the real world are colliding, that's bound to bring some changes, isn't it?"

"I suppose..." Alice Liddell didn't look quite convinced, but she rolled up the Oraculum and placed it back on its pedestal. "Right then. I suppose we should both get some sleep, we're setting out tomorrow, after all. Good night."

"Good night, Alice," she waited until the brunette had left the room, then departed to her own chambers.

"Good Lord, Alice!"

The stables echoed with Margaret's shriek as she watched her sister lead the Bandersnatch inside. Alice had invited her to see her and Alice Liddell off, which meant staying in the stables while her younger sister prepared her mount. Obviously, Margaret had been expecting a horse, not a huge spotted monster with a mouthful of fangs.

Alice laughed a little. "It's alright, Meg, he won't hurt you," she stroked the beast's head, causing it to let out its own version of a purr. "See?"

Margaret looked unconvinced, keeping her distance from the Bandersnatch as Alice slung bags of supplies for her trip over its back. "You really are mad, Alice..."

"Well, Father always said the best people are," Alice said lightly, vaulting herself onto the Bandersnatch's back.

"Really now? Is that why you're in the company of known lunatics?"

Taken aback by this sudden change of tone, Alice turned to look at her sister over her shoulder. "What? You mean Alice?"

"Of course. Everyone in London's been looking for her. Just like we've all been looking for you. You know Mother's worried sick about you," Margaret scowled. "And you've been here in your little fantasy land without so much as a 'good-bye' for any of us?"

Alice slid off the Bandersnatch, walking over to her older sister. "Do you think I'm not guilty, Meg? I wanted to say good-bye to you, and to Mother, but I couldn't. You don't understand what happened that night. Alice-"

"You were more concerned for that...that..._maniac_ than you where for your own family?" Margaret asked, disbelievingly.

"Meg, please," Alice looked at her sister with an anguished expression. "You don't understand, I had to save her first. They were going to kill her, Meg! Or, make her suffer some fate worse than death. I heard those doctors talking about what they were going to do to her. I don't care if she's mad, she's my friend. Wouldn't you have done the same for one of your own friends?"

Margaret paused, turning away from her younger sister. "I don't have friends anymore," Alice was suprised to hear her sister's voice break, and in just a moment, Margaret was sobbing. Immediatly, Alice put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Meg...it was Lowell, wasn't it?"

She nodded, with another sob. "Oh Alice...I...everyone found out. I always thought my life was perfect, but now..." Margaret sniffed. "I'm sorry for being so cross...it's just, everything's become so confusing. "

Alice gave her sister a tight hug. "It's alright, Meg. I shouldn't have-"

"No," Margaret wiped tears from her eyes, straightening. "You're happy here, Alice. I can see that." She looked downward and sniffed. "I can see it when you're with that Tarrant man." She gave her sister a small smile, but there was still a touch of sadness. "You're in love, aren't you? So far from home..."

Alice leaned down and clasped her sister's hand, just as the elder would do when they went walking down new garden paths. "There are a lot of things I need to share with you. There's a lot of happiness you've missed."

She let go. "Unfortunately, it'll have to wait. I must be out, Underland needs me. I promise when I get back, we'll...We'll fix things." She gave Margaret a hopeful smile. "Don't be afraid for me."

Margaret watched the Bandersnatch turn and start its slow gallop out. A shudder ran through her, but it wasn't fear for her sister's safety. It was the thrill of admiration.

"Well, what do they do?"

In the Hatter's workshop, Alice Liddell picked up a small sized teapot, turning it over in her hands. It was oddly metallic, with a single red eye in the center. Steam issued steadily from its spout, and its surface was hot to the touch. On a small table in front of her was a staff with a horse's head on the end, and a pepper grinder, similar, if not identical to the Dutchess' old weapon.

The Hatter smirked, taking the teapot from her. "Well, I'll have to show you, my dear," and with that, he tossed it towards a nearby wall. It hit with a loud 'clang' and fell to the floor, where it lay. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"And just what do you expect me to do with that? Throw it at people? Honestly, Hatter, I expected better from you."

He held up a finger, silencing the brunette, and pointed towards the teapot, which appeared to be shaking. Alice watched with interest and started back as it exploded, shooting boiling tea in all directions.

"Well, that's useful. What of the others?" she picked up the now regenerated teapot and let it shrink in her palm, before placing it in her pockets with her other weapons.

"The hobby horse works very much like your croquet mallet, though it lacks an electrical current. And I believe you've seen the Dutchess use this," the Hatter gestured to the pepper grinder.

Alice nodded, taking the new weapons with something of a wicked gleam in her eye. Having heard about her journey, the Hatter had quickly presented her with his latest inventions, the Hobby Horse, Teapot Grenade and Pepper Grinder. Alice had been leery at first, but had finally accepted them. After all, she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to encounter on her little trip. With an acknowledging nod to the Hatter, Alice walked out to one of the gardens, where Gryphon stood, waiting for her. He knelt, letting her climb onto his back, and began walking to where Alice Kingsleigh waited with the Bandersnatch. At the huge paws of the beast, Rabbit stood, nervously checking his pocket watch.

"Do hurry up, Alice! We're quite late!" he burst out as Alice rode up.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Alice Liddell replied dryly. "Wasn't this a journey for just Alice and I?"

"I'm the one one who knows how to navagate Yur Mine," Rabbit explained. "Now, please! We should have left ten minutes ago!" Nervously, he checked his watch again, before dropping to all fours and setting off at full speed. Both girls exchanged glances, before riding after him, into the wilds of Wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

On the backs of their mounts, the two girls raced after Rabbit, keeping a steady pace with both him and each other. The Mines were near what was left of Salazen Grumm, which had already started to fall into ruin, even after only a few months of being abandoned. Neither of the Queens had ordered it destoryed, but merely let Wonderland do what it would to the Red Queen's castle. Alice and Alice had been to the castle only once, to aid the White Army in flushing any and all Card Guards from the grounds and interior. After that, it had been left alone by all of Wonderland.

However, the location of the Mines meant at least a day's journey, if they were lucky. Both were prepared for this, for Rabbit had told them when they first started out that he knew a few shortcuts that were sure to cut the length of the journey by at least a few hours. One of these shortcuts was through the Vale of Tears, one of the more beautiful parts of Wonderland. Here, the trees were vibrently colored in shades of green, with a few pink and blue colored patches standing out against the forest. Waterfalls streamed from above, and butterflies fluttered lazily in the breeze. Holding out a hand, Alice Kingsleigh allowed one to alight on her hand, only to find that they weren't natural butterflies, but made of metal nuts and bolts. Well...that was odd. But, then again, Alice was living in Wonderland now, and should be used to such weirdness.

"What are they?" she asked Alice Liddell, nudging the Bandersnatch to ride up alongside Gryphon. "I've never seen insects like this before in Wonderland."

Alice didn't reply, but Gryphon raised his head, speaking for the first time since they had set out. "They are merely butterflies. Have you not seen them in the Overland?"

"Not ones made from bolts and nuts," Alice Kingsleigh answered, watching another metal insect soar by. "And, isn't Absolem a butterfly?"

Gryphon chuckled. "The Vale of Tears is of Lady Liddell's Wonderland, Lady Kingsleigh. You have not encoutered the species here, seeing as it was never in Underland." he explained paitently.

Alice Kingsleigh nodded, then turned her attention to her companion. "Alice? Is everything alright?"

No response.

"Alice!"

"Hmm?" Alice Liddell blinked once, looking back to Alice Kingsleigh. "Oh..right. Yes, I'm fine." 

"Are you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Hurry, hurry!" Rabbit called over his shoulder, making both girls jump. They had nearly forgotten the presence of their lapine friend. "Come, come! Do hurry! Oh dear, we're terribly late!"

"Late for what?" Alice Kingsleigh muttered under her breath, with a small roll of her eyes.

"Well, obviously, if we don't get there on time, Wonderland will be at great risk," Alice pointed out, giving Gryphon a small sign that she wished to go faster. The two followed after Rabbit, passing by toys, which appeared to be imbedded in the ground, where rocks and boulders should have been.

"How curious..." Alice Kingsleigh said, observering her surroundings. "Alice-"

"This land represents my ideal Wonderland," Alice Liddell explained, already guessing what Alice was about to ask. "The Wonderland of my childhood, before..." she faltered, obviously still uncomfortable talking about her past.

"Right," Alice Kingsleigh replied, taking the burden of finishing her thought off the brunette's shoulders. Of course, if the Vale were a representation of a perfect Wonderland, it would have staples of Alice Liddell's childhood, as well as a touch of her current age and state. Alice was reletively sane and happy in Wonderland, meaning that the Vale was a beautiful and safe place.

The two rode in silence, until finally, they arrived at the point where the Vale of Tears met the Tulgey Wood. It was here that an extremely unpleasent suprise met the girls, causing small gasps from the pair. Instead of being a whimsically twisted and green forest, the wood was horribly withered, with trees that were burnt shadows of their former selves, and ash blowing in sheets across the barren ground. Even Rabbit halted in his tracks, taking in the ruined woodland.

"Oh..." Alice Liddell slipped off of Gryphon's back, walking to stand in front of the path that wound its way through the entirity of the Tugley Wood.

"What happened here?" Alice Kingsleigh asked disbelievingly, as she walked to stand next to her friend.

A cough came from a nearby tree, and a grin suddenly appeared, followed by a pair of lamp-like eyes. Slowly, an emaciated body faded into view, and was quickly recognizable as the Cheshire Cat, grinning down at the two girls, in spite of the desolation around him.

"There's a distinct whiff of pepper on the wind," he purred, his tail swishing lazily back and forth. "Perhaps an old enemy is about."

"No, that's impossible," Alice Liddell shook her head, tearing her gaze from the barran wood. "That orgess couldn't have done anything on this grand a scale."

"Who?" Alice Kingsleigh look at her friend and the Cat with a confused expression. There had been nothing in Underland that had anything to do with pepper, and nothing that could cause destruction such as this. Well, expect perhaps the Jabberwocky, but that had been slain by Alice herself, not more than three month ago.

"The Dutchess, one of the Queen's court. However, for some reason or another, the Queen wanted her head. Then again, she wanted most everyone's head..." Alice Liddell explained. "She was merely a nuisance during my first trip, but in the second, she attempted to kill and consume me."

"And what does she have to do with pepper?"

"Her Cook was obsessed with it, and that obsession transferred to her, apparently," she took out the Pepper Grinder. "This was her weapon, or something similar."

Alice Kingsleigh examined it carefully. It appeared to be some sort of cannon, wooden with a crank on the end. She decided against trying it, not knowing how Alice's weapons would react to someone besides her wielding them.

"Ahem," Cat's voice interrupted the two girls, and they both turned to look at him. "The Dutchess is more powerful than she seems. When royalty is dethroned, the next in line is sure to take over, and perhaps regain the crown for themselves." His golden eyes shone like a pair of flames in the gloom of the destroyed forest.

"Why is the forest like this, Cat? What's happened?" Alice Kingsleigh asked, trying to get a straight answer from the emaciated beast.

"Seek and ye shall find, they say. But, they never say what you'll find." With that, Cat vanished into thin air, leaving behind only his grin, which slowly disappeared as well.

"No help at all," Alice Liddell muttered under her breath, getting back onto Gryphon's back. "Nasty, stupid, mangy..."

Alice Kingsleigh considered what that Cat had said. Perhaps there was some clue buried within its meaning. "Maybe we just need to look around a bit," she suggested, interrupting her friend's rather vivid, muttered description of just what she'd like to do with the Cheshire Cat if she ever got her hands on him.

"Oh...yes," Alice smoothed out her dress, regaining her composure. Clasping the Vorpal Blade in her hand, she looked around at the wasteland around them, and sighed. "First the Pale Realm, now this..."

"Alice, stop!" Alice Kingsleigh refused to have her friend succumb to her guilt again, especially with something that wasn't her fault. "Nothing here is happening because of you. It's the prophecy and this Dutchess person. And even if it was, you could do something about it. Now, where did Rabbit get too?"

For, indeed, the White Rabbit had vanished into the distance as the two girls had been conversing with Cat, leaving them quite alone among the ruins of the Tulgey Wood.


	6. Chapter 6

"No help at all!"

It had been only a few hours since Rabbit had abandoned the two girls in the middle of the charred Tulgey Woods, and already Alice Kingsleigh had heard that phrase muttered by her brunette friend time and time again. With a roll of her hazel eyes, she ignored the younger girl, instead focusing on the task ahead of them. They would have to reach Yur Mine before the end of the next day, or else it might be too late to shut this door. And, without Rabbit, this seemed quite the impossible task, unless Gryphon knew the way. For now, though, they were travelling the path through the woods, never once straying. After all, who knew what was lurking amoungst the burned trees?

"I don't suppose you know where to go?" Alice looked back at Alice Liddell, who was in the process of shifting position on her mount's back. She looked up sharply as the blond spoke, then shook her head.

"No, I don't. I've been to the mines before, but I didn't exactly arrive in the conventional way. Rabbit is the only one who knows the way, besides the gnomes and their Elder, all of whom reside there and rarely leave."

Well, that didn't sound promising at all. "There has to be some other way, unless Rabbit comes back to find us."

There was silence, and Alice turned back once again to look at her friend. Her green eyes were blank as she gazed off at some unknown point to her left, obviously lost in thought. Alice Kingsleigh pursed her lips. Something was off about Alice, that was for certain. All this preoccupation. Well, the poor girl did have quite a bit on her mind, if the guilt of corrupting Wonderland was still weighing on her. It was enough to provide stress for anyone, especially Alice Liddell, who was already prone to guilt. Slowing the Bandersnatch, Alice Kingsleigh reached out and gently touched the brunette's bare arm. Her head whipped sharply around, and Alice felt her involuntarily flinch under the touch, obviously not used to the physical contact.

"It's not your fault," Alice Kingsleigh kept her voice gentle.

"I know..." The lie wasn't convincing in the slightest, but Alice had the feeling that she didn't want to go on about it. The blond kept quiet, her fingers idly running through the Bandersnatch's long, spotted fur. They travelled in silence for some time, before Gryphon suddenly halted under a tree.

"Gryphon, what-?" Alice Liddell's gaze travelled up to a lower hanging branch, her lips curving downward in a scowl as it landed on the floating grin there. "Well? Have you any useful advice this time? If not, don't waste our time."

"What Alice means," Alice Kingsleigh cut in, shooting her friend a glare, "is that we'd like to know what exactly we should do next."

The grin hovered slightly before the form of Cat faded back into view. "Your problem is, you're going forward," his deep voice purred.

The scowl didn't leave Alice Liddell's face. "Don't tell me we'll have to go sideways again."

"Oh no," Cat replied, his tail already beginning to disappear slowly. "I think backwards is the direction you're looking for." And with that, he vanished.

There was a disgruntled noise from Alice Liddell. "Blasted cat. Never says anything useful."

"Now, wait a moment, Alice. That isn't true," Alice Kingsleigh turned to look at her. "If Cat says we have to go backwards, perhaps it means we'll find something where we were."

"The Vale?" The brunette considered this for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, if the Dutchess has anything to do with this, she'll be there."

That seemed to decide it. There was no point in travelling through the Tulgey Wood for ages, especially when what they were looking for was in the Vale. While Alice Liddell was wary of leaving their quest in favor of something else, Alice Kingsleigh was able to convince her that this might have something to do with the sudden decay. If anything, it would solve the problem of the burned woods, if only slightly. Travel back through the Vale was simple, but as their time wore on, the sun began to set lower and lower on the horizon. When there was just enough light to see by, Alice Kingsleigh finally spoke up.

"Alice, it's very nearly nightfall. Perhaps we should stop?"

Glancing over her shoulder and halting Gryphon, Alice considered this for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose we won't get far in the dark..." Though she sounded reluctant, even she couldn't deny that truth.

There really wasn't much to do to set up a camp beyond making a fire, something Alice Kingsleigh had become quite adept at since their last little adventure. It wasn't difficult if one had the proper tools, and after just a few minutes, there was a small blaze going the the center of the clearing. Eying it warily, Alice Liddell kept far away from the flames, sitting against a tree at the very edge of the firelight and sharpening her knife with a stone she kept in her apron pocket.

While the Vale had been beautiful in the daylight, Alice Kingsleigh found that at night, it was extremely eerie. Then again, firelight tended to transform even the most lovely of places into a hellish realm of dancing shadows and reddish light. For her own part, Alice stayed closer to the fire than her friend, wanted to be near something that might protect her from whatever was lurking about. Already, she'd heard twigs snapping beyond their clearing, and though most creatures in Wonderland tended to be harmless, Alice didn't want to take her chances. Nearby, the Bandersnatch laid on the grass, allowing it's usual rider to lean against it's surprisingly soft fur for comfort. Alice's hazel eyes had very nearly drifted closed when the sound of Alice Liddell standing up sharply drew her attention.

"What is it?" the blond girl blinked tiredness from her eyes as she watched her friend staring intently at a spot somewhere in the darkness of the forest.

"There's something out there," came the quiet reply as Alice tilted the Vorpal Blade slightly in her hand, letting the light of the fire glint off of it.

Alice Kingsleigh's response was immediate. Her hand shot for the Vorpal Sword, which was in a sheath by her hand. The glittering sword was drawn in a flash as she stood, walking to join Alice Liddell. Squinting, she peered into the gloom, but couldn't make anything out. Blaming this on her friend's imagination might be insulting to one that had spent nearly ten years having hallucinations, but Alice couldn't help but question the possibility.

_"Alice..."_

The whisper was very, very soft, but clear as a bell. The two girls tensed, remaining perfectly silent as they started into the woods, eyes searching for any sign of movement. For a moment, the only sounds were the fire crackingly ominously and the two girls breathing heavily out of nerves.

_"What have you done...?"_

Alice Liddell's breath caught in her throat and Alice Kingsleigh quickly turned to see something emerging from the gloom on the other side. There wasn't much to discern about it other than an amourphous shape, blacker than the night itself. However, once firelight was cast onto its features, Alice Kingsleigh let out a sound of revulsion, stepping back towards her friend. The creature looked to be made completely from some form of black goo, with the texture and look of oil. Metal pipes stuck up from it's back and, most horrifyingly of all, a doll's white head was stuck in the center, its empty black eyes trained on the two girls.

The creature seemed to study them for a moment, then the doll's mouth opened, letting out an inhuman screech. From the edges of the clearing, more emerged, surrounding the two completely and beginning to close in. Thick, black smoke belched from the pipes on the creatures' backs, blotting out the moonlight until there was nothing but the fire remaining.

"W-what are those things, Alice?" Alice Kingsleigh looked over to where the brunette girl was standing, eyes wide with horror. She shook her head in response, but at that moment, a deep voice purred from the shadows.

"Might want to get a move on. These creatures have a tendancy to _ruin_ their opponants."

Alice Kingsleigh's gaze just caught a vanishing pair of yellow eyes, before turning back to the things...the Ruin, if Cat's words where anything to go by. They usually were.

_"Alice...what have you done?"_ the whisper came again. Though the doll mouth's never opened, it was clear they were the source. Hazel eyes widened as Alice quickly figured the reasoning behind this phrase, and Alice Liddell's reaction to it.

"Alice, don't listen to them!" she cried, only to turn and see her friend on the verge of being overwhelmed by the Ruin. Alice Liddell hadn't moved since the first of them made its appearence, as if she were under some kind of trance. "Alice!"

The younger girl remained frozen in place, and Alice quickly took the situtation into her own hands. Obviously, if they remained like this, both would perish. Grasping her sword, she quickly spun, slashing into one of the Ruin as it neared. The creature was cut in half, shreiking in agony as it faded into the dirt, leaving only it's doll's mask behind. Good. The Vorpal Sword had an effect on these creatures.

Slashing again, Alice twirled among the Ruin, lashing out in every direction to strike each and every one. At first glance, the creatures seemed to have no manner of defense whatsoever, not until one of them suddenly shot pieces of whatever goo they were made of towards Alice. The stuff burned the instant it touched her skin and she let out a cry of pain, quickly going about wiping whatever it was away. It was rather like ink and oil at the same time, but wasn't too difficult to get away from her. Alice stapped forward, taking out the Ruin that had injured her and moving on to more.

The sound of her friend crying out seemed to snap Alice Liddell from her trance, for the brunette suddenly blinked, then moved to draw the Hobby Horse from her apron pocket. She smiked. It was time to try out her new weapons. Hefting the heavy weapon up, Alice let out something between a grunt of effort and a war cry, slamming the hammer-like Horse down on the Ruin closest to her. Not only did this instantly take out the creature, but it also sent out a shockwave that sent the others reeling back, falling over themselves. Twirling the weapon to build momentum, Alice swung again, sending another Ruin flying.

Unfortunately, a metal pipe from the creature's remains hit the fire, causing one of the burning logs to go flying into a nearby brush. In moments, the surrounding area of the clearing was ablaze, and Alice Liddell's eyes widened again in pure terror as she gasped, shying back from the fire. The Ruin as well, fell back screeching as the flames burned some of their comrades into non-existance.

_"Ooh, Alice...now look what you've done,"_ the whispers returned, now filled with fiendish glee.

"Alice! The Ice Wand!" Alice Kingsleigh shouted, her voice calling over the whispers as she continued to fend off the Ruin, the Vorpal Sword a silver blur as she swung it towards her attackers.

Subconsciously, Alice reached for the weapon, drawing it out in place of the Hobby Horse and firing it towards the flames, putting them out just as Alice Kingsleigh stabbed through the last of the Ruin.

An eerie quiet desecnded, broken only by the clatter of the china doll's head that fell to the ground as the Ruin disappated into a black splotch on the ground. Alice Liddell fell to her knees, breathing heavily as the Ice Wand dropped from her hand. The weapon's blue glow was the only source of light in the clearing now, but it was enough to Alice Kingsleigh to see that her friend had nearly crumpled, arms wrapped around herself as she trembled.

"Alice..." In an instant, Alice Kingsleigh was by her friend's side, hands on Alice Liddell's shoulders as she knelt as well. There was no flinch at the contact this time, perhaps because the younger girl was too focused on other things. "Alice, please, you have to listen to me. None of that was-"

"My fault..." The response was a vague whisper, as if Alice were talking more to herself than to her friend. Her gaze roved the now burnt clearing. "My fault, my fault, my fault..."

"Alice!" Perhaps a sharper tone would do better. It seemed so, for Alice looked up at the older girl as she snapped, listening. "I highly doubt _you_ could predict the attack, and I doubt even further that you would know that one of those..._things_ would hit the fire. So, stop deluding youself, and focus!"

The brunette blinked, coming out of her trance and looking now to Alice Kingsleigh's eyes. Her head shook for a moment, before she straighted and looked her over. "Your arm," Alice Liddell finally spoke, holding out her hand.

"Hm? Oh..." Looking down at the aforementioned limb, Alice spotted a few minor burns from where the Ruin had hit her with whatever that stuff was. They shone agaisnt her skin in the light of the Ice Wand, and it was only now that she began to feel the pain of them.

Impatient, Alice Liddell grabbed her arm, causing the older of the two girls to wince in pain at the sudden movement. This either wasn't noticed or wasn't paid mind too as the younger girl used her free hand to search a nearby pack, drawing out a small jar of salve and beginning to rub it on her friend's injuries.

"You're lucky that I went to Mirana for a few things before we left," Alice muttered, finishing up by tying a bandage around the wounds.

"I suppose it would be against our better interest to make another fire..." At the moment, Alice Kingsleigh was too exhausted to even think about gathering more firewood. Sensing this, her friend nodded and grabbed the Ice Wand from where it had fallen. Walking to the center of the clearing, Alice shoved the end of the weapon into the ground letting the illuminated ice crystals stand upright and continue to light the clearing.

"That should be good enough until morning," she surmised, with a nod of affirmation to herself.

Alice Kingsleigh raised an eyebrow, somewhat in shock over her friend's sudden change of mood. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Perfectly fine," came the clipped response as the younger of the girl went about slipping the medical supplies back into the pack slung over the Bandersnatch's back. Somehow, Alice doubted this, but decided not to dwell on it. It would do them no good to be visiting the past when at the moment, they had worse things to deal with.


End file.
